


David's Smile

by Sagitta



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitta/pseuds/Sagitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>October 2012</p></blockquote>





	David's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> October 2012


End file.
